


New Years Eve: Cordelia and Angel

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cordelia and Angel might have spent a New Years Eve. Relationship already established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve: Cordelia and Angel

With a swing of her sword, Cordelia decapitated the demon, sending the creature’s head flying over the railing of the pier to the water below. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she turned to see how Angel was doing. One of the others had him pinned down but it was only seconds before he had run his attacker through. Pushing the demon off him and getting to his feet, he brushed the dust from his coat.

They were far enough from the amusement park and boardwalk that they didn’t need to worry about being seen. However, the faint music and excitement could still be heard. Lowering her sword, she moved towards him.

“We should go check on Gunn and Wes.” Angel said when she finally made her way him, his voice slightly off and gruffer than he intended. She was distracting with that walk of hers, all hips and sway, and there was still another demon out there.

“Even those two can handle one demon. Come on. My New Years Eve plans were already ruined with that vision, don’t ruin my post demon killage glow with your brooding.”

He frowned, looking down at her. He could only hold his resolve for a few seconds before he crumbled, reaching for her free hand. Taking her to the railing, he looked out over the water in the direction of the festivities.

Cordelia could only stand a few moments of the quiet before she spoke again. “So…you got any New Years resolutions? Me? I’ve decided to try to order less take out and have you cook for me more. I’m also going to treat myself to one designer item a month, paid for as a business expense. I ruin more shoes…” She trailed off as she looked to the demon-bloodied sword that was now resting against the railing.

Angel’s frown turned up into a little bit of a smile when she said that. He turned to look at her, still with that smirk. “How about you read less of those trashy romance novels to Connor at bedtime?”

“He happens to love those trashy romance novels and I always skip over the adult parts. He likes all the action and the swashbuckling and the pirates. Besides, I asked you what your resolutions are. Quit changing the subject.”

Pausing, he once more looked out over the water. It wasn’t until he felt a finger poking him in the side that he turned to look at her. The first fireworks had started from the Queen Mary, lighting up the sky and Cordy’s face. But his eyes were on hers.

“My resolution is to tell you I love you at least once a day, every day.”

“Dork.” She said it with a smile, tilting her chin up and coming on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Breaking it, she moved to stand in front of him, her back against him, and her eyes on the fireworks. “Happy New Year, Angel.”

Glancing up at the night sky, a smile came across his face. He never could have imagined this: not this life, not this moment. He couldn’t even begin to think of what the next year would bring but he knew as long as he had his family, he had Cordy, everything would turn out okay. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
